The Power Couple
by TheTrillKind
Summary: Power Couple is about Brittany Pierce and her friends going through the high school life and a certain Latina smoothly moving in it. They start becoming friends and there talents are impeccable together.. But maybe there's more..
1. Brittany Pierce

**This is my FIRST glee fanfic ever. I have read so many good ones. My favorite is probably Hollywood Living.. I love it so much. But yeah, I've wrote fanfics of Shake It Up, so any glee members like this story, give my other ones a chance.**

* * *

The name is Pierce. Brittany Pierce. I am McKinley's finest basketball player, start athlete, and FINEST girl in the school. Everyone loves me and I love everybody. A lot of people actually think I'm a dumb blonde. But I got a full ride scholarship. Athletic and academic. But yeah, you already knew that. Speaking of that, I actually want to go to college for Design. I love to write and dress. Especially draw. I actually drew a mural on my school's main hall. It's gotten really good props. I'm proud of myself.

"Yo Britt, you forgot you jacket in the gym", Puck said

Puck. What can I say about Noah Puckerman. He's my lesbro. He's been there with me threw thick and thin. He likes this girl Quinn, who likes this girl Rachel, who is his sister. But he keeps saying he can "change her mind". Did I mention he's hardheaded. But yeah, thats Puck, and I am so glad he grew his hair out. Its in a buzzcut. He use to have a stupid squirrel on his head.

"Thanks Puck, I was looking for it In my locker", Brittany said

"Yeah, so.. You going to lunch", Puck asked as he started walking with me to the cafeteria

Brittany laughed. "Ya know Puck, If it didn't look like I was going to lunch right now, I'd say your a genius".

Puck shrugged. "Just trying to make small talk"

As we stepped in the lunch room, I got glares from almost everybody. They never fazed me though, that happens to me almost everyday. I buy my lunch and go sit at my table as I see my friends approaching as well.

"Hey bae", Rachel said smiling

Rachel. Rachel Berry. That's Bae. Im kidding, but she's my bestfriend. She's been there since middle school. She also likes Quinn. She just won't admit it.. But yeah, she has a crush on her. She's been through so much and I've stuck with her for the hell of it. I just have to watch it when she uses that mouth of hers too much.

"Hey", Brittany said giggling

"Where's Quinn", Rachel asked looking around the lunch room

"Somewhere looking for you", Brittany said lifting her fork and poking her salad

"Shut up, but seriously, I've been looking for her all day", Rachel said sitting down and grabbing my fork, eating my salad.

"She's on her way, matter of fact.. She's right..", Brittany said seeing Quinn walk behind Rachel

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Also know as "Lucy" Fabray. Is like, the coolest friend ever. I met her at a park one day with Rachel, and that's when the connection started. She's a good friend in a time of a fight. She stayed in Paris for awhile and beat the shit out of a guy that was trying to "seduce" her. She has one hell of an arm. But she's a cheerleader.

Quinn slowly walked up to Rachel and scared the daylights out of her. She jumped so hard that my fork flew in the air.

"There", Brittany finished as she caught her fork.

"Quinn, what the fuck!", Rachel said as she turned around to meet quinn

They were so close that they could kiss. Rachel's mug turn into a small pout and Quinn looked as if she was going to lean in. and as soon as she did, Rachel turned her head. Smirking at Brittany as Quinn kissed her cheek.

"So easy", Rachel mouthed as Quinn pushed her a little

"Tease", Quinn said as she smirked

"Guys!", Mike and Tina said in union as they walked up to the table

Mike and Tina. They're my cool asian friends. Well, I think Mike is Asian, but Tina is Korean, Idk. Anyway, there bestfriends. I met them in middle school too. I got a long with Mike more because he was an awesome dancer. And plus, I got some moves.

"Hey", Brittany said with a mouth full of salad.

"So, did you here", Mike asked

"What", Brittany asked wiping her mouth

"The principal's daughter is coming to Mckinley from New York, she will be here tomorrow", Mike said eating my salad.

What is wrong with everybody eating my food today.

"How do you know", Brittany said squinting her eyes

"I heard him speaking to the little Latina in his office, they we're arguing at first, then they started talking about coming here", Mike said playing with his phone

"So, she's coming here", Brittany said giving my salad to Quinn

"Yeah", Mike said

I ruminated on that for a second. I've seen a picture of the brown eyed girl in Mr. Lopez office before and she is Beautiful. Her high cheek bones and that pretty smile. She was like a GOD. Like, the weeknd type music god.

"BRITTANY", Mike snapped

"Huh, what..", Brittany asked coming back to reality

"You zoned out man", Mike said getting up

"Oh, My bad", Brittany said shaking her head

"Come on, Its time to go class", Tina said

I got my books and threw my salad in the trash but I waited a few seconds for Quinn and Rachel too get done eye fucking each other.

"Are you guys done yet", Brittany said irritated

Rachel was caressing Quinn's face as she whispered sweet lovey things. You would think they were already a couple, but they just won't compromise. Like, UGH!

"RACHEL!", Brittany yelled

Rachel was trying to figure out if she wanted to get up or stay. so she finally chose and gave Quinn a small smile.

"I'll see you after this period", Rachel said grabbing Quinn's shirt and bit her lip

"I hope so", Quinn said smiling

They started eye fucking again.

"Yo, what the fuck", Brittany said stomping her foot

Rachel rolled her eyes and left with Brittany.

"As much as you say me and Quinn should date, you sure do cock block a lot", Rachel said

"Well, as much as you say you don't like her you sure do think about getting in her pants a lot", Brittany fired back

"I.. well.. W-we.. Its complicated", Rachel said scolding

Brittany smirked at her win.

**In math Class**

"Brittany, what is the square root of 5?", Mr. Wallace asked

"Actually Mr. Wallace, there is no such thing, well there is but It's an Irrational number. Which will be 2.2360679775.", Brittany finished while smirking

laughed "Oh Brittany, I learn something new from you everyday"

The bell had rung and I was walking to my last period. I walked into the spanish class and and seen Mr. Schuester

"Hola Mr. Schuester, cómo estás", Brittany said fluently

"I am fine, I see you doing well with your spanish too Brittany", Mr. Schuester said

Mr. Schuester. Nickname Mr. Ches. One of the coolest teachers in the school. There's not much to say about him. But he runs a club after school called Glee Club. It's really cool. Mike said they sing some real dope songs.

"Yeah, gladly. You know I'm only fluent in French", Brittany said sitting in her seat

"Well, your getting there", Mr. Schuester said

More people came in and the class got started. An hour passed and the ending bell ringed. I was packing my things and going to meet my friends at the main entrance.

"Okay guys, see you tomorrow, Puck text me, Rachel call me", Brittany said getting into my jeep

"Okay", Rachel and Puck said in a union

I turned my car on and the song "Drunk In Love" came on. I seriously get tired of this song everytime it comes on, but I only like the surfboard part. Which sounds really uncomfortable. I drove to starbucks and went home.

"Hey Mom", Brittany said putting her bookbag by the stairs.

"Hey", Susan said

Susan Pierce. The best single mom ever.

"Where's Track's", Brittany asked looking around

"Stop calling your sister that", Susan said putting her finger up

"Okay, Where's Kendall", Brittany asked

"She's in her room. Dinner will be ready in a minute", She said turning around

"Okay and I bought you a coffee", Brittany said going up the stairs

Susan smiled and grabbed the coffee.

"My kid", She whispered before taking a sip

**XxXx**

"Wassup Buttmuncher", Brittany said barging through the door

"Can you knock next time", Kendall said turning around

"Can you be less annoying next time", Brittany mocked at her sister

"What do you want", Kendall said rolling her eyes

"Come on, let's study", Brittany said sitting on Kendall's bed and grabbing her book.

Kendall. Kendall Pierce. Is my annoying little sister. She's the best though. She's 10, but I want her to be as smart as me. So, we study everyday after I come home from school. I put flash cards on her mirror so she can look at them while she looks in the mirror. She says the're annoying but she hasn't failed a test yet, and I don't attend on her failing one either.

After we finished studying, we went downstairs to eat. After dinner I went to my room and called my brother.

"Hello", Josh said on the other line

Josh. Josh Pierce. The oldest of the Pierce. Is the coolest, most trillest brother ever. He took it a little hard when our dad left, so he went to the Army and he's doing really well. He should be retiring soon.

"Hey, It's Britt", Brittany said smiling

"Hey Britt, shouldn't you be asleep. It's 12 O'Clock over there", Josh said

"I know, but you know I always call you at this time, because when its 12 here, it's 12 there", Brittany said laughing

He laughed "Alright Kiddo, I just got done texting Ken. Man, she cant text back real fast", Josh said

I laughed "She misses you.. Everyone misses you", Brittany smiled but fell quickly thinking about how long her brother has been gone.

"I know, but I'll be retiring soon Britt, and I'm still young, so we'll have much fun.", Josh said

"I know, I love you Josh", Brittany said

"Love you to Britt, keep the grades up. I seen you in the newspaper your last game", Josh said smiling

"I will, goodnight", Brittany said

"Night bud", Josh said as the phone disconnected.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I didn't want to cry but I was missing Josh so much. He was the only male figure I had in my life when my dad left. So, when he left another part of me broke. He just left me alone. I turned over to go to sleep. Letting a lone tear escape my eyes.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think. I want bad comments too. Because I obviously want to know what's wrong with it.**


	2. Santana Lopez

**Okay, telling from the follows and favs, you guys like the story. but how about about a review or two. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Santana. Santana Lopez. Yeah, I was a big shot in New York. But now, I'm a loser in Lima. Like seriously, but I guess it's better. I use to be Heights FINEST girls, along with my crew. I'm a straight A student. Okay, not straight A but math keeps fucking me up. Stupid C-. Anyway, I was on the cheer leading team. I had everyone down at my feet. But I never bullied anyone. Never. I never will either. But, if someone comes at me wrong, believe I'm going Heights on you.

"Santana, get up", Chris yelled

Chris. Chris Lopez. The most annoying brother ever. He's like 11, but he acts 5.

"Leave me alone, Chris", Santana said throwing a pillow over her face

"Dad said you go to get dressed for school", Chris said shaking her

"Okay, now get out", Santana said throwing her pillow at Chris

Chris scurried away and closed Santana door. Santana got up and went into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and smirked.

"Bad ass Santana Lopez, come to me and get corrected. Don't mess with no joke and don't no joke mess with me, you like what you see, but don't touch me", Santana finished her little confidence boost and went to get dressed

Santana put on a black skirt, with high black tube socks, a half shirt that had half moon crest all over them, and burgundy Dr. Martin's. She finished her outfit with a scarf and her jean jacket.

"Santana, breakfast is ready", Mario said

Mario. Mario Lopez. The best dad ever. He and my mom didn't have the best relationship, but they are still close friends. She got remarried to a stock broker. How cliche. My dad is a principal, so I definitely have to keep my grades up.

Santana got her bag and her keys and left out the room to go downstairs and eat breakfast with her family.

"Hey papa", I said to my dad

"Hey Mia", Mario said kissing Santanas cheek

"Squirt", I said as I ruffled my brothers hair

"Daadd", Chris said annoyed

"Santana, stop it", Mario said in a warning tone

Santana got an apple and grabbed her car keys.

"Bye dad, see you at school", I said going to the door

"You don't want me to give you a ride", Mario said putting his jacket on

"It's already bad enough that your a principal at the same school i'm going to and I have to say I'll see you around, I don't wanna be seen driving with the principal", I said looking at him

"Oh please, I'm the coolest principal yet", Mario said pooping his jacket collar

"So not cool", I said leaving out the door and getting into my black Nissan Altima

**XxXx**

McKinley. McKinley Heights. The worst school ever. My senior year is going to be blown here. So goodbye awesome rep I had at Heights.

I looked around the school yard and a certain someone caught my eye. The sexiest blonde I have ever seen in my entire life. She's wearing black jeans. Levi's I'm guessing. A shirt that says you can't sit with us with Jordan's on. I'm guessing Taxi 12's and to finish it off, she has a red and black plaid button down shirt around her waist. She was hip, I just had to get her number. I mean come on, she can easily be bottomed. I think.. But I have to find out her name.

I parked my car next to a black Jeep with some nice wheels.

"Whew", I blew out as I seen the car up close

I walked into the school and went to the main office to get my schedule. Seeing the presumptuous blonde again.

"Brittany, I suppose you can show my daughter around the school and to her classes", Mario said giving Santana her schedule

So Brittany is her name.

"Nice to meet you, Santana", Brittany said giving me a hand

"H-how do you know my name", I asked Brittany

"Oh your father, he has a picture of you in his office and he talks about you a lot", Brittany said smiling

"Oh, well thank you", Santana said blushing

Damn, this girl already had an affect on her. Especially with that voice. And that smile.. And those eyes..

"SANTANA", Mario yelled

"Huh, yes daddy", I said coming back to reality

"It's Principal Lopez here and Brittany will show you to your first class", Mario said looking down, embarrassed.

"Oh, Okay", Santana said looking down blushing

**Brittany..**

I took Santana's paper and her hand touched mine. It gave me a kind of electric shock that I liked so much.

"I like your scarf, is it from Outfit's Made", I asked looking at her

Those eyes seemed to have me hypnotized for a minute. They were so brown they could make me coco for Coco Puffs.

"Um Yeah, good eye", She said smiling

I smiled back and walked her to her class.

"So, this is Chemistry, don't miss me", I attempted to flirt

"Oh, trust me, I will", Santana said holding my hand and squeezing it

Oh god, she's a good one.

"Okay then", I said intertwining our fingers

"Alright then", Santana said stepping closer

I was about to wrap my arms around her waist until her phone went off.

"Oh sorry, hold on", Santana said as she turned around and answered her phone

Before she answered it, I saw the caller Id.. Boyfriend.

"Hello.. Yes, Sam I made it, Yes I'm okay, yeah, love you too, bye", Santana said as she hung up the phone

"Sorry about that", She added

"It's cool, your boyfriend just cares about you", I said widening my eyes as I said boyfriend

"I uh, I wasn't..", Santana said, getting mixed up in her words

"It's cool, your next class is down that hall, Social Studies, I'll see you after that, you have a free period", I said turning around and leaving down the hall.

Should have know. Should have fucking known Britt.

**XxXx**

"So Britt, heard your showing the Latina around school", Rachel said wiping ranch from the corner of Quinn's mouth

"Yeah, so", I said stuffing my mouth with a club sandwich

"Sooo.. Going to tap that", Quinn said smiling

I laughed. "I don't know, she has a boyfriend".

"I don't care, I would have tapped anyway", Quinn said

Rachel hit her arm and got up

"The only thing you will be tapping is the bell at the hospital", Rachel said getting up to leave

"I have a brunette to catch", Quinn said smirking and running after Rachel

I was eating my sandwich and looked up to see the brown eyed devil again. Ugh. Can't believe she was going to lead me on. I saw big slug trying to get to her.

Big Slug. David Karofsky. The biggest dumb bully McKinley's ever had. He keeps trying to hit on girls and every Friday, slushies anyone he sees. He was the ultimate asshole of this school.

I saw she turned him down and walked to go to a seat. He grabbed her wrist before she turned around and the look on her face made me mad. I got up and made my way to Santana.

"Hey Tana, problem here", I asked her while taking her hand

She was so soft.

"Um, No.. I don't think so", Santana said pulling her arm back

"Hey Brittany, I think this one is mine", David said mugging

"Oh, well.. Let's just see who she walks away with", I said and walked out the lunch room with Santana

**XxXx**

The walk down the empty hallway was weird. Not weird like, scarred weird, but weird like awkward confused weird.

"I don't know why I go with him", Santana said out of no where

I gave her a confused look and stopped.

"I don't know why we're still together. Me and Sam. I never really liked him, he was just a popular boy in my school, he doesn't know that I know he cheats on me", Santana said looking down, sniffling

On instinct, I hugged Santana.

"It's not my business, ya know", I said into her hair

She smelled like Vanilla.

"I know, but for some reason I trust you, I feel you won't hurt me like everyone else has", She said into my shirt

"I won't.. I promise", I said sincerely

We stayed there for a few minutes and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Yo Pierce", Rachel yelled

Santana backed up a little bit and sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

I wiped a lone tear from her face before Rachel came up to us.

"Ohh, you must be Santana", Rachel said extending her hand

"Hi, You are..", Santana traveled on

"Oh, Rachel. Rachel Berry..", Rachel said shaking her hand

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was looking for my bae", Rachel said holding Brittany's hand

"No Rach, I like her", I said pulling my hand back

"Oh okay, good..", Rachel said as another blonde came up

"Cause' I do too", Rachel said smiling at Santana

Santana's expression softened at that.

"Rachel, you can't just tease me like that and le.. Oh, Hi, you must be Santana", Quinn said

I gave Rachel a look and she lowered her head, blushing.

"Yeah, your Quinn", Santana said waving

"How'd you know", Quinn asked her

"I seen your picture in the showcase this morning, Your name was under it", Santana said nonchalant

"Oh, well.. I'm known", Quinn said nudging her nose to Rachel's cheek

Rachel smiled and turned around to caress Quinn's face and whisper sweet nothings to her.

I blushed as I thought about Santana doing that to me. Whispering, me calling her baby, kissing my cheek, my lips..

"Brittanyyy", Santana said snapping

"Yeah ba.. I mean Santana", I said as I shook my head from the thoughts that invaded my mind.

"The bell ringed", She said smiling

"Oh, yeah.. I'll walk you to class", I said blushing

She linked her arms with mine and I smiled at the contact.

**XxXx**

"Well hear we are", I said stopping next to the spanish class

"Miss me", She asked

"Can't miss you if we're going to be together", I said as I opened the door and seen her mouth drop

"You didn't tell me this was your class too", She said hitting my arm

I laughed and touched my arm

"You didn't ask and why did they give you a Spanish class if your Latina", I said

"How do you know I'm not Filipino", Santana asked

"That ass isn't Filipino", I said and went to my seat

She blushed really hard and and smiled

**XxXx**

The bell had rung and once again, Santana locked our arms. We walked out the main entrance to meet up with my friends.

**Santana..**

I loved touching Brittany. Her hugging me, not pulling back when I lock our arms, looking at me with those deep blue eyes while she bites her lip. Like, FUCK. How can someone you just met have this affect on you. I'm glad I met her though. I'm glad she let me explain my relationship with Sam.

It was true. I didn't like him like that, he was just a cover up from my old school. I didn't want people to know that I was gay, but here, It seems like there all open with it. Like, Quinn and Rachel. I wanna be like that one day with Brittany. As funny as it sounds, I wanna call her baby, caress her cheek, kiss her lips, get lost in those eyes when I whisper sweet nothing to her..

"Baby", Brittany whispered in my ear

"You feel so good", Brittany said while grinding into me

I closed my eyes and moaned out loud.

"Santana", Brittany semi yelled

"Huh.. Oh, I'm so sorry", I said looking down

"It's okay, hope it was a good thought", Brittany said licking her lips

"Very good", I mumbled

"Okay, Rachel call me, tell your sick brother to text me too, and Mike, let's go over that little dance routine later on, Tina, I got your cupcakes tomorrow and Quinn", Brittany said pointing to her

"Let's kick ass in tomorrow's game", Brittany said doing a little handshake.

"Bye guys", I said as I waved as they left

"So, are you walking me to my car", I asked Brittany

"Yeah, thankfully you parked right beside me", Brittany said and smiled

I looked at her car and my mouth dropped.

"Had her since I was 16. It was a present from my mom and grandma", She said smiling

I could look at her smile for years and never get tired of seeing it.

"Can I give you my number", I asked

Brittany nodded and looked for some paper in her car. I shook my head took a pen out to right my number in her palm.

"Text me?", I asked

"I'll call you", Brittany said kissing the back of my hand and opening my car door

"Thank you", I said smiling

"No prob", She said and closed my door.

I waited until she got into her car and we both took off.

I smiled and laughed because she kept following me, but funny thing is.. She lives 5 blocks away from me.

**XxXx**

It was 8:30 and I was pounding on if Brittany liked me or not. Because I sure do like her. A lot. She's so beautiful and when I heard my phone ring, I jumped and grabbed it quickly.

"Hello", I said with a little of a raspy tone

"Hey, I texted you twice, why you ignoring me", Sam said

I rolled my eyes.

"I was busy", I said turning my sexiness off.

"Yeah anyway, why don't we facetime.. Sammy wants to say hi", Sam said trying to flirt

I was about to say something until a incoming call came in. I answered taking no chances.

"Hello", I said tiredly

"You sound tired", Brittany said

"Oh my god, you called", i said breathlessly

"Yeah, I thought I told you I was", Brittany said

I swear I can feel that smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well I'm glad", I said as I got comfortable in my bed.

**XxXx**

I just got off the phone with Brittany and It feels like morning but its only 12 O'clock. I never talked to someone for so many hours. It felt like eternity when I was with Brittany. And I was so happy with that.

I was slowly falling into my slumber when I was thinking about Brittany..

God, she was perfect.

* * *

**Review! & Thank you for following this story so much.**


	3. The Game

**So you guys like this story? That's awesome! Enjoy..**

* * *

"Oh britt", Santana moaned out

Brittany was on top of Santana. Their cores slapping against each other in the night as Brittany took long hard strokes against Santana.

"You like that baby", Brittany said as she put open mouth kisses on Santana neck

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum", Santana said scratching Brittany's back

"Brittanyyyy!", Santana said as she climaxed in her sleep

Santana woke up with her panties drenched. She didn't know that she was touching herself in her sleep and dreaming about Brittany doing it.

"Fuck", Santana said as she got up and took a shower

Santana put her head over the shower,letting the water cascade over her. How can some girl just come in her life and just change it like this. Santana has never had a wet dream and actually finished in her dream. Whatever Brittany did to her or make her feel, was so new to Santana.

Santana got out the shower and dried off. She blow dried her hair and curled it. She put on some tight black jeans, a grey over the shoulder sweater and her brown ankle high boots. She picked up her phone and seen that she had a message.

**From Britt-Dawg:**

**Good morning Beautiful, have a good day at school.. Even though I'll see you and have a good breakfast. Maybe an apple.. Apple a day keeps the doctor away lol. *Kissy face emoji***

I smiled at Brittany's text.. Wide.

**To Britt-Dawg:**

**Good morning too you to sexy and I will have a good day at school, because you will be there.. Maybe I'll have an apple, but not cause you told me too. Because I want too *Smirking emoji*.**

Santana grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Morning Papi", I said as I greeted my father

"Morning Mia", My dad said as he sneezed

"Allergies?", I asked looking at him

He nodded. "There worse this time though"

"Did you ever take that medicine, the one mom use to make you take", Chris said pouring milk into his cereal

"No", My dad said rolling his eyes

"Go", I told him pointing upstairs

Marco walked upstairs with his head down. Marco and my mom still had feelings for each other. No matter what they went through.

"Tana, you ever called Candice", Chris asked looking from his Cereal

Candice. Candice Lopez. The worlds best biggest sister ever. She goes to LSU for Medical and Business. She left when my parents got a divorce.

"No, I haven't buddy", I said as I rubbed his back and grabbed an apple

I thought about Candice for a moment and shook the thoughts from my head.

"Make sure dad didn't fall asleep, I'll pick you up after school, Okay?", I said to Chris

"Okay", He responded

I grabbed my car keys and left out the door ans got into my car.

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

"Brittany, your running late", Susan yelled

"I know that mom", I mumbled

I rushed to put on my dark blue jeans, a tie dye shirt and my Nike flower print sneakers. I finished my outfit with a jean jacket and my supreme flower print hat. I grabbed my bag and keys and left the house.

Before I turned the car off, I forgot to text Santana back.

**To Tana Baby:**

**Okay then sexy.. *Smirking emoji***

I smiled and turned my car on. I put "House of Balloons" in the CD Decker and drove to school.

**XxXx**

I parked next to Santana's car and see her on the phone.

I furrow my eyebrows and got out of the car. I sat on top of my jeep and waited for Santana.

"Hey you", Santana said looking down

I instantly got off the car and embraced her.

"What's wrong", I said rubbing her back

"It's my sister", Santana said sobbing

"Is she dead", I asked

"No! No, she's not dead", Santana chuckled a little

"What's wrong then", I asked her again

"I just miss her, she's away at college", Santana said sniffling

"Oh, well.. My brother is away at the army.. But you don't see me crying about it", I said pulling back and wiping her tears

"But, I miss her so much, she left when my parents got divorced", Santana sad looking in my eyes

"Mines left when my dad left. My parents didn't get a divorce, he didn't die. He just left", I said breathing slowly

The thought of him leaving still upsets me.

"How do you not think about it", Santana asks wiping a lone tear from my face

I didn't even know I was crying.

"I have a little sister. She reminds me of him. So, when he's away, there's a little piece left behind", I said as I looked into those brown orbs

"So, when my older sister is away, I have my little brother to be around", Santana asked

"Yeah",I said smiling

"Okay", Santana said looking down

Santana's arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist. We just stood there in each others embrace. Santana looked up and I looked into those brown eyes. Full of lust and worry. I kissed her forehead and grabbed my bag.

"We're gonna be late for class", I said

She blushed and looked down. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the school.

**XxXx**

After our first period was over. I walked to go get Santana.

"Hey Brittany", Marley said

Marley. Marley Rose. One of the cutest cheerleaders. She's really cool, but I heard she has a crush on Rachel. Like, why does everyone like Hobbit this year?!

"Hey", I said nonchalantly

"Hey, you want to come to my party", She said touching my arm

Or maybe a crush on me.

"Um, you know I don't do parties, Marley", I said as I moved my arm

"Well, think about it", She said as she kissed my cheek and left

I shook my head and wiped the kiss off my cheek. When I looked up, I seen Santana... Fuck, what if she saw the whole thing.

"Hey", I said trying to hold her hand

"Hi", She said as she closed her locker and walked off

"Don't tell me your jealous", I said as I grabbed her wrist

"No, I don't even care what you have going on with her", Santana said pulling her hand back

"You shouldn't, you have a boyfriend", I said getting frustrated

"I do, so why would I care", Santana said

I clenched my jaw and hit the locker. How can she be jealous, when she's not even mine. I left and went to my other period.

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

It was lunch time and I was still ignoring Brittany. I don't care what she does with anybody else. She can fuck whoever she pleases. But why do I feel so mad and upset about it?

I was sitting at the cheer table with Quinn. I asked her about cheerleading and she told me to come to their next meeting. She said they had to get to know me and my skills before I go through the evaluation with the cheer coach.

"SANTANA!", Quinn yelled

"Huh, yeah..I'm sorry", I said looking down

"Brittany, huh?", Quinn asked

I sighed. "I got jealous, because of that girl over there". I pointed to the end of the table,where Marley was talking to some other cheerleaders.

"Why, don't you have a boyfriend", Quinn asked me

"Yeah, but its complicated", I said looking down again

Quinn looked at me, Brittany and then me again.

"Go talk to her", Quinn said smiling at me

"I don't think she want's to talk", I said

"She does and since my baby isn't here, she would sure like the company", Quinn said

I bit my lip and thought about it for a second. When I made my decision, I got up and walked over to Brittany's table.

Before she could protest, I said something first.

"I'm sorry", I said putting my finger over lips

God, they were so soft on my finger tip. I wonder how good they feel on my lips..

"I was out of line and I shouldn't have got jealous", I finished sitting next to her

"You like me, don't you?", Brittany asked me

I blushed and shrugged as I looked down..

"Because you wouldn't get that mad at me, If you didn't", Brittany said smiling

"I don't know, your special.. Very special.", I finished and looked at her, biting my lip

She slid her chair closer to mine and touched my thigh. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips by my ear.

"I like you too, especially those lips", Brittany whispered licking the shell of my ear lightly

I gaped my mouth and grazed my tongue over my lips. God, that felt so good.

"Well hello, may I get your name", This boy with a buzz cut asked, shooting the moment

"Um, Brittany", I said concerned

She giggled in my ear. I love that giggle.

"That's Puck, Rachel's brother", Brittany said

"Hi Puck,I'm Santana", I said waving at him

"You are Beautiful, Mrs. Santana", Puck said

I cringed at his flirting.

"She's taken, Puck", Brittany said playing with her salad

I looked at her and looked down

"Oh poo, anyway, you ready for the game today", Puck said

"Yeah, you?", Brittany said smiling wide

I smiled at her smile.

"Yeah, It's gonna be so live man", Puck said taking Brittany's salad

Her smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed. I giggle at her action. She caught my giggle and smiled.

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

"Uh, what is 'Por ahi'", I answered to Mr. Chester question

"Yes, correct Brittany", Mr. Chester said

I looked back at Santana and saw her clapping silently. I winked at her.

"Okay class, now as you all know our star player of this school, Brittany, has a game today", Mr. Chester said

The whole class breaks out into roots and claps.

"Okay okay, so how about we go support her at 6 o,clock, here at our gym", Mr. Chester said

The class claps and the bell rings.

"I'll see you at the game, hot stuff", Marley said whispering in my ear

I rolled my eyes and went over to Santana

"Mad at me", I asked

"No, but I just found out she's a bitch", Santana said grabbing her bag and leaving out the door

I jumped and down smiling because angry Santana is hot, especially when It's not towards me.

"Yo, wait", I yelled out

I grabbed my bag and left out the room

**XxXx**

I caught Santana by her wrist and turned her around.

"Stay", I said to her out of breathe

"What", She said as she looked at me confused

As I caught my breath, I spoke to Santana.

"Stay, for the game..", I said to her again

"I have to pick up my brother and..", Santana said, but I cut her off

"Bring him too", I said

"My mom and little brother come real early so they don't pay", I added smiling

"Okay", She said smiling

"Okay?", I said asked making sure

She nodded and smiled. I was so happy, I picked her up and hugged her.

"Britt, put me down", Santana yelled out laughing

"Okay", I said

I put Santana down slowly, but I looked into her eyes the whole time I put her down. I wanted to kiss Santana so bad in that moment, but I knew it would have been wrong.

"So, see you soon?", I asked

"See you soon", Santana said smiling and getting into her car

I smiled and waved her off as I went back into the building and changed into my basketball uniform.

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

After I picked Chris up, I drove back to the school and went inside the gym.

"Tana, why are we here", Chris asked

"Because my friend has a game today", I said putting my bag down. I went to go sit in the middle part of the bleachers on the home side of the gym. I saw Brittany come out with her muscle shirt on and can you say HOT! I mean come on, her hair in a messy bun, with little bits and pieces coming out, her legs on full display and those arms. Just imagine those arms hoisting me up against the wall and her pink lips attached to my ne..

"Santana!", Chris yelled

"Huh, what?", I said snapping out my image

"She's really pretty", Chris said pointing to Brittany

"That's my friend", I whispered to him smiling

"Yeah? She's gorgeous, bring her over sometimes, Dad would love her more than Trouts", Chris said rolling his eyes

"Chris, you know it's not nice to talk about people, whether their lips are larger than others, you don't talk about them", I said sternly, but smiled because Chris doesn't like Sam.

"Fine", Chris said rolling his eyes

"Fuck, she's beautiful", Chris said out of no where

"Ver a su niño boca", I said shocked at Chris

"Triste", Chris said sincerely

"But look Tana", He added pointing to a couple bleachers down from us. There was a small girl, probably a little bigger, looked about 10 or 11. She had wavy brownish blonde hair and braces. Her eyes were sparkling blue and her rosy cheek bones were on display. She looked like a younger replica of Brittany.

"That looks like my friend sister", I said as I nodded

"She is very beautiful too", I added smiling

Speaking of Brittany. She did a jump shot and made it, making a _swish_ sound. As I kept looking at her the more shots she made. Maybe I was her good luck charm.

"Hey you", Brittany said coming up to me

"Hey", I said smiling

"Wassup, little man", Brittany said to Chris

He head nodded and smiled.

"Brittany, this is Chris, Chris, this is the girl you keep talking about", I said laughing. He nudged me and ducked his head.

"Nice to meet you Chris", Brittany said kissing him on his cheek

His eyes got wide and he smiled at the action. I was a little jealous, like where's my kiss?!

"I can't forget you, jelly", Brittany said kissing my cheek. Lingering her lips there for a minute.

"Thank you", I said biting my lip to keep from smiling so hard

So not jealous anymore..

Brittany caught Chris staring at the girl he was talking about from earlier.

"Yo Chris, you checking out my sister", Brittany said making Chris jump.

"No! No um, s-she's r-really pretty", Chris said stuttering

"Britt, stop making my brother flustered", I said hitting her arm

She laughed. God, that laugh.

"Okay, only because I like making you flustered", Brittany said biting her lip so seductively

I bit my lip and ducked my head. She's soooo hot.

"Come meet them", Brittany said smiling

"W-who?", I asked a little shocked

"My family, silly", Brittany said taking mine and Chris hand

Oh god, I'm am so not good with family meeting. Like, what if they think my hair is dyed blonde too much, or that my boobs are too big?!

"Relax, they'll love you", Brittany said in my ear. God, her voice is so delicious.

"Hey mom", Brittany said kissing her mom's cheek

"Hey, we saw you make your free throws. You're getting better", The blonde haired lady said

"Who's your friends, Britty", The lady added

"Mom, this is my new friend Santana and her little brother Chris, guys this is my mom Susan and my little sister Kendall", Brittany said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Santana and Chris", Susan said to us

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Pierce", I said as I gave her a hug

"Oh Britt, I like her already", Ms. Pierce said hugging me back

"Sorry, I'm a huger", I said apologetically

"It's okay.. Hello, handsome", Ms. Pierce said to Chris

"Hi Ma'am", Chris said shyly

"I like your braces", Chris said sitting next to Kendall

"Thank you", The girl said smiling

"I like your eyes", The girl added blushing

Chris nodded and carried a conversation with Kendall.

"So, you sit here get to know my mom and I'll go play some ball", Brittany said nudging my face with her nose

I nodded and bit my lip to keep from smiling so hard.

When Brittany left to go play basketball, I sat down next to Ms. Pierce.

"You look like the principal", Ms. Pierce said nonchalantly

"Oh! He's my dad", I said bushing

"Where you from", She asked

"New York", I said

"Ohhh, The state of dreams", She said

"What you wanna know about Brittany", Susan asked smiling

"Everything", I said blushing

"She's from California, I moved when I got pregnant with Kendall and got closer to family. She dances in her spare time and her favorite food is Spicy Alfredo", Susan said looking at the basketball players

"Is that everything?", I asked

"No, I'm sure Brittany would want you to find out the rest", Susan said smiling

"That's going to be hard", I mumbled looking down

"Sweetheart, my Britt likes you, I can tell from the constant touching and she let you meet us. Britt has never brung a girl or guy to meet us", Susan rubbing my back

I nodded and chewed on my bottom lip.

"I like her too", I admitted to Susan

"Then you have my approval to date my daughter", Susan said laughing. I giggled at her, she was truly the coolest.

We sat there and talked until the game started.

**XxXx**

It was 4th quarter and the game was tied 40 to 40. The timer was on 20 seconds. Britt had 20 points by herself and about 10 assists. She was in the game and had so much confidence. There we're times I had to cross my legs from the throbbing. It was from Brittany sweating and panting on the court and most times where she would get angry at the referees false calls.

Brittany tried to pump fake a shot and pass it to Puck, but a big girl had pushed Brittany and caused a foul.

"Booooo!", The crowded chanted

"Get back up Brittany", Kendall said to her sister getting off the ground

Brittany put her hands on top of her head and inhaled deeply. She looked exhausted but so fucking sexy frustrated.

"It's okay Brittany", I yelled out getting her attention

She nodded and dusted herself out.

The referee touched his wrist and pushed his arms out forward. "Foul play, number 14, 2 shots"

Brittany went up the free throw line and inhaled in and exhaled out. The referee gave her the ball and Brittany dribbled the ball a few times. She threw the ball up and missed the first shot.

"Awww!", The crowd yelled

"Take your tiiiimmme at the free throww liinee", The cheerleaders yelled

"It's okay Brittany, you got this one" , I yelled out loud enough

She nodded and dribbled the ball a few times. Closing her eyes and opening them again. She through the ball up and it went inside the net perfectly.

"WOOOOOW!", The crowd yelled

It was our ball and Brittany had it. Passing it to Puck with 3 seconds on the clock. Puck threw ball up in the air as the buzzard went off. The team crowded Brittany and Puck as the team did their victory dance and chant.

"This is the Titans house, if you don't like it you can get the hell out", The team yelled

I laughed at there chant and clapped proudly. My Brittany made the winning shot.. wait, did I just say MY Brittany?!

**XxXx**

As the crowd cleared and the gym was half way empty, Brittany came up to me and her family.

"Hey Britt, that free throw was nice", Chris said giving her a high five

"You did good as always Brittany", Susan said as she kissed her cheek

"Thanks mom", Brittany said ruffling her sisters hair

"You think I did good, Ken?", Brittany asked her sister

She nodded and yawned.

"Someone's tired", Susan said

Kendall almost fell, so I caught her and picked her up.

"I can carry her", I said smiling at Brittany

She saw Chris falling slightly to the side, so she picked him up and carried him out the gym.

"You didn't have to do that", I said rubbing Kendall's back

She was semi-sleeping. I knew she wasn't fully sleep because she was playing with my hair.

"Soft", She mumbled in my ear. I laughed at her comment.

"I know, but I wanted too", Brittany said smiling

I went to her mothers car first and and strapped Kendall in.

"Goodnight Kendall", I whispered

"Night", She mumbled falling asleep fully

"Thank you Santana", Ms. Pierce said hugging me

"It's okay, get home safely", I said hugging her back

"I will, Britt I'll see you at home", Ms. Pierce said

"Okay mom", Brittany said

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

I put Chris in the car and strapped him in.

"Night, little man", I said

"Night Brittany", He said and fell asleep

I closed his door and as Santana was opening hers, I stopped her.

"Where you going", I asked smiling

"Home", She laughed

God, her laugh.

"Where's my goodbye", I smirked

I put my hands on Santana's hips and pulled her closer slowly. I licked my lips while looking into her eyes and slowly dropped my hands to her ass. She was feeling my every move and I'm guessing she didn't mind because she didn't say anything. She licked her lips and slowly put her hands on my biceps. Letting her fingers graze against them, then locked her arms fully around my neck. I just nudged her forehead with mine.

"You should stop me", I said

"Maybe, I don't want too", Santana said smiling

I bit my bottom lip and leaned into her a bit, until her phone went off.

"I uh, I better get that.. It's probably my dad", Santana said looking down

"Give me a hug goodbye", I said pouting

Santana leaned on her tip of her toes and pulled me into a tight embrace. I leaned back a little to kiss her cheek.

"Now can you let go of my ass", Santana said smiling

I widened my eyes as I forgot my hands were on the round surface. But god, was it soft and big.

"Sorry, but its like a huge cloud", I said giggling

"Duh, I know that", Santana said as she smiled and playfully rolled her eyes

"Goodnight San", I said as I opened her car door

"Night Britty", Santana said smiling

"Call me when you get home", I said getting into my car

"Okay", She responded and closed her door and drove off

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

"Hello, Brittany.. I'm home", I said into the phone

"Oh okay, why it took you so long", Brittany asked in a raspy voice

God, please tell me that wasn't her sleepy voice?!

"Well, since you care so much, I had to put a sleepy boy to bed, I had to eat and take a shower", I said smiling while playing with my belly button

"Yeah, whatever.. I don't wanna hear it", Brittany said

"Okay, but you asked", I said laughing

"I wanna fall asleep on the phone with you", Brittany said sleepily

"Okay", I bit my lip from smiling so hard

"Turn off your TV", I said to Brittany

"Okay Mrs. Bossy", Brittany said as I heard the noise in the background die out

I grabbed my headphones and plugged it in my ears and listened to Brittany's breathing. It was so peaceful and steady. Not too long, I was finding my slumber.

"Night beautiful", Brittany said

"Goodnight cutie", I said and smiled before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ooooo Britt, watch those hands, little girl *Josh's voice* REVIEW!**

**Translations:**

**Ver a su niño boca: Watch your mouth boy**

**Triste: Sorry**


	4. Sam!

**Oooo lala, Little Britt was touchy in that last chapter and I hear a lot about you guys with Sam, maybe he should make an appearance ;)**

* * *

**Brittany..**

"Oh shit, Santana", I moaned as Santana was straddling me, grinding down into my core

"Mmm Britt, you feel so good", Santana said throwing her head back

I was meeting her thrust, making her moans louder in my room.

"Baby, right there, I'm gonna cum", Santana yelled

I kept hitting the right spot, slapping our cores in the night.. Then we hit the edge.

"Fuck", I yelled in my sleep

I climaxed right in my sleep.. Like, who finishes in there sleep?! I looked at my phone and seen a message from Santana.

**From Tana Baby:**

**Your glad I live with two boys, because you groaning in your sleep would have turned me on.. and that little cute snore! Ugh..**

***Heart eyes emoji* **

**To Tana Baby:**

**Whateves, I know you like it lol .. Anyway, I want take you to breakfast, It's early enough.. What do ya say? *Kissy face emoji***

I smiled before I sent the text and got out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. It was raining today, so I put on some black joggers, A white North Face hoodie and some all white vans. To finish my outfit I put on a Black beanie and big framed nerd glasses.

I grabbed my bag and keys and left the house to pick up Santana.

**Santana..**

I quickly responded to Brittany text..

**To Britt-Dawg:**

**Is miss Brittany asking me out on a date?! Then, I would love too.. **

I smiled at how instantly I got a text back

**From Britt-Dawg:**

**Yeah, I actually am, so um, I'll be outside your house in a few, so you don't have to rush.. Take your time.. *Smiley face emoji***

I smiled and nodded, but I looked at the time and quickly got dressed. I put on gray leggings, perfecting my frame smoothly, A white North Face hoodie with my black sparkly Uggs. I grabbed my bag and keys and left the door.

To my view, I saw a very patiently waiting Brittany outside in her Black Jeep, I smiled as she looked up at me. She put her hand out and yelled.

"Wait, right there", Brittany said. She was getting out the car with an Umbrella. I smiled so wide that I squealed. Brittany is something special, Sam wouldn't even push a chair out for me.

"I didn't want you to get wet", Brittany said smiling

I couldn't help but smile back.

"Come here", I said motioning her with my finger

She stepped closer to me and looked down.

"Yeah?", Brittany said licking her lips

"Gimme a hug", I said opening my arms

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck. I could get use to this little height difference with me and Britt. She dropped her hands to my ass and gave it a little squeeze.

"Hands", I giggled as I hit her

"Look like someone tried to be my twin today", Brittany said changing the subject

"Don't try and change the subject", I said smiling

"I couldn't help it, those tights make it look fatter", Brittany said shrugging

"But you look beautiful", Brittany added

I smiled wide and looked down.

"I love how those dimples are always on display", Brittany said lifting my head with her finger tip under my chin

I bit my lip and looked into her eyes. I tilted up a little and finally Brittany got the idea and planted our lips together.. God, you ever felt like a static shock before, well that's how Brittany's lips feel on mine, Like a whole bunch of fireworks and static shocks. I know it's wrong because of Sam, but who gives a fuck?! Because I don't, kissing him was like kissing a fish. I snapped out my daze when Brittany sucked on my bottom lip before pulling away with a pop.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself", Brittany said looking down

"Don't be", I said smiling and wiping her lips a little bit

"Ready to go", Brittany asked opening the umbrella

"Ready than ever", I said interlocking my fingers with Brittany's

**XxXx **

_At IHop_

**Brittany..**

Holy shit I kissed Santana, Oh god.. What about her boyfriend, which I know she care's nothing about, but still.. That's wrong, but those lips were so soft and her eyes.. I couldn't help myself. I just need her lips on mine. They tasted like apples, god.. Like fucking apples!

"Brittany", Santana said hitting my arm

"Huh?", I said snapping out my trance

"Hey, you okay?", Santana said rubbing my arm

I smiled and pecked her lips softly.

'I'm fine", I said licking my lips

"Your getting use to that huh", Santana said nudging her nose with mine

"Very much", I said smiling

"Okay, here's your pancakes, with the side of hash browns and cheesy eggs, and yours with grits, bacon and toast", The waiter said handing us our plates of food.

"Thanks Sugar", I said

'No prob Britt", She said leaving

I dived into my plate and ate without intentions

"Grace", Santana said slapping my bacon away

"Girl", I said before she took my hand

"Bow your head", Santana said sternly

I bowed my head closed my eyes. I peeked a little and Santana slapped my hands. I closed my eyes back quickly and heard Santana whisper the prayer.

"Thank you god for our food, Amen", Santana finished

"Now, you can eat", Santana giggled

I smiled and dived into my plate again..

"Britt", Santana said

I looked up from my plate and saw Santana's phone out. She was taking a picture of us.

"Sannnn, I'm eating", I said whining

"I don't care you look so cute", Santana said squealing

I shook my head and smiled..

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

After we finished our food, Britt and I left to go to go school. Once we arrived, I see Quinn and Rachel kissing.

"Are they..", I traveled off asking Brittany

"I don't know, but someone is gonna speak", Brittany said parking her car

"Yo, what's with the lip locking", Brittany asked getting out the car and coming over to my side to open the door

"Thank you", I said kissing her on the cheek

She smiled and put the umbrella over my head

"I could say the same thing about you guys", Rachel said wiping Quinn's mouth

"I'll tell if you tell", I said to Quinn

Rachel moved over to Brittany and Quinn moved to me

"Okay, so Rachel called last night and said she needed help with her homework, so I said sure, because Rachel is slacking a bit, little did I know the class I was helping her in was an A+. So, She opens the door, wearing nothing but a big T-shirt and her messy hair on top of her head, she leads me up to her room and I grab her book and ask what page, she starts kissing on my neck and says "What page" and I'm like on cloud 9"..

**Brittany..**

"So, I take the book from her and keep putting love bites on her neck, she stopped me before I could continue and asked me "Would you be my girlfriend", so I jumped on her and said "Hell yeah". So, more and more kisses, we end up making love and just falling asleep in each others arms.", Rachel said smiling the whole time

"Wanky", I said laughing

"Now, you and Santana", Rachel said smiling while wiggling her eyebrows

"Well, I texted her and said I wanted to take her to breakfast.."

**Santana..**

"So, she texts me again and said she was outside, but don't rush.. So, I obviously got dressed quickly and I went outside to find her in the car, actually waiting patiently.. My heart skipped like a million beats when she did the most cutest thing ever.."

**Brittany..**

"I told her to wait right there and grabbed the umbrella because I didn't want her to get wet, so I ran up to her and she told me to come here, So she gave me a hug and of course my hands traveled down to her ass.."

**Santana..**

"She gave my ass a squeeze and for some reason it felt really good, but the only person I like really touching me is Brittany, so I reminded her about her hands and I leaned into her and we kissed", I said smiling at the spark that came back to my lips

"And I can't seem to keep my lips off her", Brittany said coming from behind me

She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and leaned her head into mine. I hummed as she rubbed my side and peppered small kisses on my cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Can we go to class now", Rachel said getting aggravated

"You guys were just sucking each others face off", Brittany said furrowing her eyebrows

"I know", I said grabbing Brittany's hands and intertwining them with mine

"We can do that, we're together", Quinn said kissing Rachel's cheek

I knew it hit Brittany when she said that. I was still with Sam and I know it itched her heart.

"I'm calling it off with him tonight", I said to Brittany

"Huh?", Brittany said letting me go and walking off

I grabbed her wrist and turned her back into me.

"I don't want to be with him, I want you, you know that, you know I never liked him, I want to be called yours, I want to be your baby", I said as I kissed Brittany

I kissed her hard, I was pulling all the emotion into it too. I needed Brittany, you would think of only a few days knowing this girl that I wouldn't have fell so hard for her. But, those eyes, the lips, her in general pulled me in and I was loving every bit of it.

"I want you too", Brittany said resting her forehead on mines

**XxXx**

"So, you like Brittany?", Puck asked me

"Yeah", I nodded

"Break her heart and I break your..", Puck said running off of what he was going to say

"Whatever you have that's ugly", Puck said

"You have my word that I will not break your lesbro heart", I said as I put my hand over my chest

"Then we're cool", Puck said

"Good then", I said stealing his chips

"Hey!", He began to protest but I stopped him

"You took Britty's salad, payback", I said eating his chips

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

I was sitting in last period and watching the clock tick. I was really intrigued into what Santana was going to tell Sam, Like what if she flat out just says "Fuck you Sam, I'm done". I laughed at my thought.

Santana ended my daydream by passing me a note.

_I miss you, do you miss me?_

_Circle Yes or no_

I smiled at the note and circled 'yes' a billion times. I passed it back to Santana and she fist pumped into the air and mouth "I miss you too".

I bit my bottom lip and winked at her before the bell had ringed.

"I miss you more", I said before grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers

"I do", Santana said rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb

I shook my head and smiled

"I do", I said before I tripped and fell over a pencil

Santana laughed at me

"That's funny, huh?", I said before I pulled Santana on top of me

She was laughing but she stopped and smiled before kissing me.

"PDA", Rachel yelled while holding Quinn's hand

Santana flipped them off and got off of me and helped me up.

"Thank you boo", I said as I kissed Santana's cheek

"Welcome bae", Santana said smiling

We left out the main entrance and Brittany took me home.

**XxXx**

"Thank you, for taking me to breakfast and home", Santana said playing with her fingers

"No problem San", I said smiling

"Well, I should probably get going and you better not get out this car to walk me to the porch", Santana said sternly

I smiled and got out the car to open Santana's door and walk her to the porch.

"Your such a dork", Santana said smiling

"A dork for you", I said pulling her closer by her waist

She kissed me slow and softly.

"Thank you", Santana said

"Your welcome", I said smiling

She gave me a tight hug and went into the house. I was walking back to the car until she called my name from out her window.

"Thanks for the beanie", Santana yelled holding up my beanie

I gaped and tried to say something, but she giggled and blew me a kiss before she closed her window back shut. I smiled and got into my car and left the Latina's house.

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

"Hello, Sam?", I said

"Long time no see baby, you miss me", Sam said trying to be cool

I rolled my eyes. "No, I just called to tell you we're over", I said nonchalantly

"What?!, why?", Sam said panicking

"Because I'm not happy and you know the only reason I went with you was for a cover up", I said breathing out

"But you can't", Sam said

"Oh, but I can", I said

There was long pause on the other line.

"You can't because I'm on a plane to see you for Spring Break", Sam said and I could feel he was smiling on the other side of the phone

I hung up the phone and called Brittany.

"Hey baby", She said

I smiled at the new name and quickly shook my head.

"Well baby, Trouty has a plane ride to come and see me", I said breathing

"What?!", Brittany said

"I told him it was over and he said no, you can't and I said why and he was like because I'm on a plane to see you", I said in one breathe, hoping Brittany won't get mad at me

"Well, first that won't happen because your mine and second, he steps one foot near you and I will end him because obviously he can't take no for an answer", Brittany said calmly

I smiled at her badass comment

"Since when was I yours", I asked smiling

"Since those soft lips touched mine", Brittany said and I knew she was smiling too

"Sleep on the phone with me?", I asked Brittany

"Forever and ever", Brittany said laughing

* * *

**wow! Sam's making an appearance in the next chapter, who's waiting for it? I am! & Brittany, those hands again have yet to find Santana's ass. Watch it! Review too!**


	5. Sam! Part 2

**Hey guys, need more reviews on this story.. But i love youuu! I'm so glad you guys are into this.**

* * *

**Brittany..**

I woke up the sun blazing down into my face. I got up and turned my IHome on.

The song "Happy" came on. I actually don't like that song, but today is different, I kissed Santana yesterday, more than once. I smiled at the thought.

It wasn't raining today, so I put on some baggy blue harem jeans and rolled the bottom of my pants to my mid calf muscle, a Rolling Stone sweater with the hem cut off and my Burgundy Dr. Martens with black socks. I finished my outfit with big frame nerd glasses and my rose print bucket hat. I got my bag and phone and text Santana.

**To Tana Baby:**

**Morning Beautiful.. Can't wait to see you at school, so I can give you a kiss of course..**

I smiled before I sent the text and went to Kendall's room.

"Kendall, what are you wearing", I said laughing

She had red shorts on, with a flower shirt and flip flops.

"Clothes?", She semi asked

"No, you gotta dress hip", I said going to her closet

I picked out a pair of acid washed jeans, a white shirt that said "Swag" with black lettering and her black vans. I finished her outfit with a black blazer.

"Put this on and meet me downstairs", I said ruffling her hair to give it a messy look

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I opened my phone to see a text from Santana.

**From Tana Baby:**

**Morning babe, me either.. I hope it's a big kiss.**

I smiled

**To Tana Baby:**

**Very big.. ;) *Kissy face emoji***

I smiled and heard Kendall come down the stairs. She looked exactly like me.

"Looking good", I said high fiveing her

"Eh, I'm cool", Kendall said grabbing an apple

I laughed and gave her a kiss and left the house.

**XxXx**

I pulled up next to Santana's car and saw her on her phone. I put my car into park and got out the car. I walked up to her car knocked on the window. She looked up and smiled. She got out the car and hugged me tight and gave me a slow but big kiss.

"Hey you", I said kissing her again

"Hey, I missed you", Santana said locking her arms around me neck

"I know, I missed you too", I said rubbing her back

"Ugh, I could die by how utterly cute you guys are", Rachel said holding Quinn's hands

"Quiet", Santana said smiling and grabbing my hand

We walked into the school to see girls crowded by a figure.

"What's going on", Santana said

"I don't know, stay behind me", I said pushing Santana behind me

I got threw the crowd and saw a boy with big lips.

**Santana..**

We got threw the crowd and I looked over Brittany's shoulder

"Sam?!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Review!**


	6. Sam! Part 3

**You guys been waiting, huh? This is continuing Santana's POV**

* * *

Sam?!

He turned around and smiled at me, "Didn't think I'd show up huh?"

"So your Sam?!", Brittany asked

"The one and only, why? My Santina talked about me", Sam said smirking

Brittany jerked her head back, "Not quite, I use to see your picture pop up every time you called San, god your a bother"

"Brittany", I said warning her tone

She smirked and looked the other way.

"Sam, what are you doing here", I finally asked

"I told you, I wanted to see you for Spring Break", Sam said flipping his hair

"Justin Bieber wannabe, huh?", Brittany said

"Yo, why Brittney Spears keep talking", Sam asked annoyed

"Oh, I got Brittney homeboy", Brittney said getting in Sam's face

I quickly saw was going to happen so I stepped in the middle of Brittany and Sam, god was a mad Brittany hot, "Everyone chill out"

Sam laughed, "I think me and Santana should go somewhere private"

Sam tried to grab my hand but Brittany got between us, "She not going anywhere with you"

"Oh yeah, says who?", Sam said getting in Brittany's bubble

Oh god, please get out of Brittany's bubble Sam!

"Says me, and If I have to touch you to get that through your head, then I won't hesitate," Brittany said steeping to him, face to face

God, the way she clenched her jaw and looked him up and down?! Whew, I definitely will be changing my underwear later on.

"H-hold up, San.. Y-you with this", Sam said pointing to Brittany

I exhaled and shook my head at how clueless Sam was. Thankfully, before I could speak, the bell ringed.

Brittany grabbed my hand and shoulder bumped Sam quite hard as she walked me to class.

"I knew I hated that guy", Brittany said as she sucked her upper lip in and slowly pushed it out

I bit my lip at the interaction and grabbed her arm.

"Come here", I said motioning her with my finger

She pouted a little bit and walked over to me. I grabbed her shirt lightly and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Thank you", I said wiping her lip a little

"For what", She said her lips still puckered a little

I giggled, "For you, for everything Britty", I said biting my lip at how much this girl has changed me.

"Anything", She said smiling and continued to walk with me to class

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

Who the hell Justin Wannabeir think he is coming up to my girl? I should have punched his ass in the face. I haven't gotten into a fight since a guy tried to hit on Rachel and I've been dying to collide my fist with someones face. He come near Santana again and It will happen.

"Sam, I said we're over", I heard Santana say from around the corner

"I told you we weren't over!, did you understand a word I said over the phone?", Sam said his tone getting louder and angrier

I ran to the end of the corner and looked around it to see Sam a good distance away from Santana, but one final step.. He's gonna die.

"San, back at Heights, you weren't like this. You weren't gay and you damn sure wasn't the type to fall for a blonde. What's going on with you?," Sam said

"The Sam fucking thing that was wrong with me at Height! I didn't like you Sam, I never did and I never will, I only went with you for a cover up.. And plus, you don't even know Brittany. She's super funny, damn sure fine as hell and not only fine, but she's Beautiful, she's the best thing that has ever happen to me, that stunt you pulled back in the hallway better not happen again, because if you ever try to claim me as yours again, I'm going Heights on you, and one more thing, Brittany might not have a penis, but she is damn more of a man you will ever be Sam", Santana finished taking a big breathe.

I smiled wide and fist pumped in the air. Santana is really something. I looked over the corner again and seen Sam's mouth gaped, he looked shocked and confused at the same time.

"So, what's going to happen now.. I thought you we're going to let me be your first. Brittany can't do that", Sam said getting angry

"Oh please Sam, Brittany doesn't need a dick to make love to me. Did you hear that? Make love. All you wanted to do Sam was fuck me and flaunt about it around the school, that's the only reason why your here, isn't it? To fuck? Well newsflash Sam, it's never going to happen. Brittany's fingers are bigger than your little friend anyway", Santana said rolling her eyes

Damn, that's got to hurt. I looked at my hands and I did have long fingers, but if that boy was packing that much small of meat, Jesus.. He needs pills. Sam stepped closer to Santana and balled his fist.

"T-take that back Santana", Sam said

Oh shit, he was not about to hit my girl.

"No!", Santana yelled in his face

"Hey Sam, what you doing to my girl", I said smirking

Santana quickly ran behind me. Once Santana was safe behind, Sam tried to hit me. I dodged his shot and came up with a right hook, landing him on his cheek.

"Brittany, stop", Santana said grabbing me

"He was about to hit you San", I said pushing him

Santana stepped in front of me and caressed my face.

"Look at me baby, I'm not hurt. I'm fine, see", Santana said showing me her arms and face

I looked over her body and exhaled slowly. I nodded and she stepped to the side.

"You ever fucking attempt to do that again.. I'll kill you", I said and took Santana's hand and left a bruised Sam.

**XxXx**

The day passed with an absent Sam. I went over to Santana's house to see if she was okay. I was on her porch and just standing there to come up with my apology.

"Okay, you can do this.. I'm sorry Santana for hitting your boyfriend Sam, Noooo that's not good", I said coming up with something else

"Santana,baby, I'm sorry for punching you boyfriend sam in the fa..", I said until the door opened

"He is my EX boyfriend baby", Santana said coming to the door

She had on glasses, some sweats and her hair was tied into a high ponytail. She was so beautiful in just nothing.

I stepped closer to her, "Santana, I really am sorry baby"

She linked her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved into her house. She broke the kiss with a 'pop' and showed me around her house.

"Apology excepted baby, It was kind of hot when you punched him", Santana said tracing my arm with her finger.

"Oh really?", I said stepping closer

"Oh hello Brittany", said coming downstairs

I tripped as I tried to distance myself from Santana.

"Uh, H-hello M-Mr. Lopez, how's your evening", I said trying to be cool

"Quite fine Brittany, you having a sleepover Santana?", asked Santana

"No daddy, Britt here was just leaving", Santana said winking at me

I blushed and looked down.

"Okay, Brittany call me Mario and Santana, I'm going to go pick up your brother.. Brittany you should come over more often", Mario said putting his jacket on

"Will do Mario", I said smiling

I was walking to the door and Santana stopped me. She leaned on the tip of her toes and kissed me.

"Call me when you get home?", Santana semi asked

I smiled and nodded. She gave me one last wave and I went home.

* * *

**Well there you go! Sam with this uninvited show up, how do you guys feel about that? & Brittany, she did a lot of work, huh? REVIEW! **


	7. Sam! Part 4

**Helloooo. So, I see a lot of you guys hate Sam? Yeah, you'll hate him even more in later chapters.**

* * *

**Brittany..**

Today is Friday and I'm kind of obsessed over Santana. I was sitting on the roof top of my house, looking at the sunset, drawing Santana. I stayed up till 5 and just finished her hair and lips. God, she's even beautiful on paper.. As I was finishing up on little details, I got a text from Santana.

**From Tana Baby:**

**Is it bad that I'm missing you so much? *smiley face emoji***

I smiled at her text

**To Tana Baby:**

**Only if it's bad that I miss you the same.. *smirking face emoji***

"Britty, Mom said go to school!", Kendall said yelling from my window

I smiled and rolled my eyes at my mothers antics. I got off the roof and carefully slipped into my window. I grabbed my bag and took one final look into the mirror. I was wearing a back and gold Versace shirt, with black Levi jeans and my Taxi 12 Jordans. I can't lie.. For a person who doesn't dress to impress, I think Santana will love my outfit. I grabbed an apple and got into my car and left for school.

**Santana..**

"Santana, Papa said Vamonos!", Chris yelled

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, but before I left I checked myself out one last time. I was wearing a White and Gold Versace shirt, with some black jeans and my Black Timberland's with the gold chains as shoe laces. I finished my outfit by putting my hair into curls, making the dyed end of my hair flow perfectly. I went downstairs, grabbed an apple and left the house.

**Brittany..**

I arrived at school and parked in my usual spot. I didn't see Santana's car, so I waited a little while. I was searching for my art book until someone knocked on my car window. I smiled up at Quinn and Rachel and opened my door.

"Hey guys", I said finding the book and opening it

"Hey, where's Santana", Rachel asked

I shrugged, "I guess she's running a little late, but tell me how this looks"

I gave Rachel and Quinn the art book and they gasped.

"What?! Is it ugly? You don't think she'd like it would you?", I asked starting to panic

"No, Britt this is really beautiful", Rachel said

"Yeah, your drawing has improved since the mural you drew in the main hall", Quinn added

"Is it really cool guys? Because I wanna give it to Santana when I ask her out on a date today", I said smiling and looking down

"It's better than cool", Quinn said

"Santana would love this", Rachel added

I smiled and looked down again.

"Your serious about Santana, huh?", Rachel asked me

"Very. I don't know why Rachel, It's almost like someone sent her my way. Like fate said "Open your arms Brittany, I'm throwing someone your way" ", I said shaking my head smiling

Quinn smiled and looked at Rachel. I guess that's how they felt about each other.

"There's your girl", Quinn said pointing to the car pulling up

I smiled and put the art book back into my bag and got out the car.

"I am so sorry I'm late", Santana said running to hug me

I hugged her back and smiled.

"It's okay, You okay?", I asked

"Yeah, I just don't want you to be mad at me", Santana said looking down

"What? Of course I'm not mad at you San, especially for being late", I said rubbing her sides

She looked up and smiled. I squatted a little to meet her lips and straightened up when she locked her arms around my neck. She exhaled slowly through her nose and tilted her head back a little so she can suck on my bottom lip. She let go of my lip with a pop and smiled.

"Are you guys done with sucking each others face off?", Rachel asked

"No one said nothing about you and Quinn in the abandoned classroom yesterday", Santana said

Quinn and Rachel walked away fast. My mouth was gaped a little.

"I'll tell you later", Santana said kissing my lips and walking in front of me

I looked at her ass a little and smiled. Like, that's mine. I finally payed close attention to Santana's outfit.

"Copy cat", I said

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What are you talking about", Santana said smiling

"First, let me say that you look beautiful and lastly, you copied my outfit", I said laughing

She looked me up and down and bit her lip. God, why does she do that. She scrunched her nose up and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Thank you babe and you actually copied me", Santana said turning around and walking again

I smiled at the pet name and walked up closer behind her.

"But that ass looks fantastic in those jeans", I said squeezing her ass and running away quickly.

She gasped and followed me into the school.

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

I can't believe Brittany did that.. Like, I love it when she grabs me by my waist and I kind of like it when she grabs my ass. Who am I kidding? I LOVE it when she grabs my ass. It feels so good and it's not those type of 'rough ass grabs' but she grabs it so tenderly and gently and I love how she curls her hands under it and squeeze it slowly, like.. OMG!

"Santana!", Quinn yelled

"Fabray", The teacher said in a warning tone

"Sorry", Quinn said scooting her chair closer to mine

"I've been asking you for answer 5 for the past 5 minutes", Quinn said chuckling a little

"Oh! Sorry, It's 24.. I think", I said unsure

"The answer is actually 12, Santana", A familiar voice said in the back of the classroom

I mugged my face a little and turned to the voice. It was Sam.

"You still suck at math Tana", Sam said smiling

"Only family calls me Tana and I don't suck.. I just need a little help", I said looking down

"Brittany can't help you with that", Sam said

"Uh, actually Brittany is number one in math. She's has the highest score in the classes", Quinn said backing me up

I looked at Quinn and mouthed a thank you.

"Well Lucy..", Sam said but Quinn didn't let him finish

"First of all, only family calls me Lucy. Second, there's nothing you have to say to me and nothing more to Santana", Quinn said getting irritated

"Oh, what if Rachel has a say so", Sam said

Quinn got up so fast and got in Sam's face I forgot what was going on. I quickly got up and tried to get Quinn out of Sam's face.

**Brittany..**

Me and Rachel were walking the halls from the office to give something the administrators when we heard noise coming from a classroom.

"Hey Britt, isn't this Quinn's and Santana's class?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, why?", I said turning around

"Cause your girl trying to get my girl off of some boy", Rachel said running into the classroom

Damn it Quinn, what did you do now?

I ran into the room after Rachel and tried to help her get Quinn out the boy's face. Close to hitting him..

"Quinn, let it go.. He's not worth it", I said gripping her sides

"I told him he had nothing to say to me or Santana again, then the little fucker wants to get on topic about Rachel!", Quinn yelled

The bell ringed and some of the students cleared out the classroom, most stayed to see what would happen..

"Quinn, please let it go baby", Rachel said grabbing her arm

Quinn finally got out of Sam's face and went to Rachel.

"Look playboy, I don't want to see you by or near my family again and definitely near or even talking about my girl.. Got it?", I said in his face

He huffed and grabbed his bag, leaving out the classroom.

"You okay Baby?", I asked walking up to Santana

I wrapped my arms around her waist slowly and hugged her tight. I'm thinking she had a panic attack, because she's shaking a little.

"I thought she was about to kill him with the anger she had in her eyes", Santana said wrapping her arms around my neck tight

I rocked us side to side a little and looked over at Quinn. She was holding Rachel and rubbing her back while Rachel played with the back of Quinn's neck. They do that when ones whispering to the other. I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you before burying my face into Santana's neck..

**XxXx**

After the little thing, me and the gang decided to skip one of our electives and chill in the abandoned classrooms..

"So, you went off on him because he said my name baby", Rachel asked sitting on Quinn's lap

"Noooo, but he was about to say something.. I just didn't give him the chance to finish", Quinn laughed a little

I grabbed Santana by her waist and hoisted her on the a desk. I stepped between her legs and smiled up at her before I turned around and leaned in her.

"Tease", Santana said as she wrapped her arms around my torso

I pulled out my phone and started playing Candy Crush. Santana leaned down a little and started laying light kisses on my neck. I closed my eyes at such feeling, like Jesus, she not even fulling kissing it. I looked up and seen Rachel straddling Quinn, they weren't kissing but there faces were close enough. Santana started rubbing my head and Gooood, it felt so good. I leaned into her touch and kissed under her chin a couple times before I turned around and caught her lips. I slowly sucked on her bottom lip and she lost the rhythm a little. I let her control the kiss and she deepened it by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I bit her lip teasingly and started sucking on the plump flesh. She was about to put her tongue in my mouth until the bell ringed for lunch.

"Fuck", Santana said as she pulled back

"Mmmm, that was good", I said turning to leave

Santana pulled me back and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Maybe we should finish this a little bit", Santana said kissing me again

I smiled into the kiss and deepened it some more.. I slipped my tongue into Santana's mouth a she sucked on it with no hesitation. I heard her moan and it turned me on so much.

"Yo! We are still in the room", Rachel said pulling me off of Santana

"Mhm, what she said!", Quinn said pulling Santana off the table

"We are eating", Rachel said

"I was trying to do that", I said making Santana blush

**XxXx**

After lunch, we went to our last class and only had 5 minutes left. I was whispering and kissing Santana's neck, I was showing her a Spanish word she already knew and I kind of got.. Distracted. I caught Sam's tracking her every move and I was so close to kicking his ass. Then the bell ringed..

Santana and me were packing up and once we finished we left the classroom. Santana got called into Mrs. Sue's office and told me to wait by her car. I went outside and chilled with Rachel and Quinn once she was done. I looked around the school yard and saw Sam with Marley. I rolled my eyes and continued back to what Quinn was saying.

"So, she was like do the Nae-Nae and I'm like.. Tf' is that?", Quinn said

I laughed and saw Santana run up to me with a cheer bag. I furrowed my eyebrows and when I seen her face, I instantly knew what she was so happy about.

"I got on the team!", She yelled and I picked her up and twirled her around

"Quinn, I got in", She said as I put her down

"I see. Practice tomorrow, 9 sharp", Quinn added winking

Quinn and Rachel left and It was just me and Santana.

"I got you something", I said as I went into my bag

I pulled out my art book and carefully tore out the picture of Santana.

"Since the day I saw you, was very.. Very unexpected. I mean, of course we had this connection since we both looked at each other and I remembered I was jealous and I didn't even know you, well, I knew why and now I am very glad that we had that mouth watering kiss on your porch that rainy day. Basically to sum everything up, I wanted to ask you, Santana, do you wanna go out on a date with me?", I asked her as I gave her the picture.

She took the picture and she started to tear up. Her mouth gaped and closed, kind of not knowing what to say.

**Santana..**

Oh My God, I am so speechless right now. Brittany just gave me this realistic picture of me and it looks like I'm stuck on a paper. It was the first day she seen me and I had the biggest smile on my face when I saw her. I guess she has a real good photographic memory.

"Brittany, of course I'll go on a date with you", I finally said and kissed her with all my emotions

"So, I'll take and pick you up.. To and from cheerleading practice, if that's okay with you?", Brittany said giggling

"Of course", I said kissing her again

"So, call me when you get home", I added when I rested my forehead on hers

"Yes, I will", Brittany said opening my car door and closing it when I got in

"I'll miss you", I said rolling down the window

"I'll miss you more", Brittany said kissing me one more time and going to her car

I left the school and started to drive home.. Already thinking about the date.

* * *

**Review! Lots and Lots of REVIEWS! & Sam does not know how to keep his mouth shut, does he? & Who's ready for the date? *raises hand* I AM!**


	8. The Date

**Hey guys, I'm moving my updates to Sundays every week. Because that just makes so much easier with my other stories.. I also will be updating "I don't need a ****guardian" on Friday's and "The Perfect Couple- Sequel" on Saturdays.. So, lets get started.**

* * *

**Brittany..**

I woke up on a Saturday morning to the sun slaying on my face. I really need to get some curtains, but I didn't care. I was going on a date with Santana and today was going to be good.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to go brush my teeth and take a shower. I went into my closet and look for what to wear. I don't have any dresses so I put on some all black slim pants, a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled to my elbow, some black and gold Louis-Vuitton sneakers that I got for Christmas and I finished my outfit with my gold chains and rings and I had my hair down and over my shoulder. I checked myself in the mirror and added minor touches before I got a text from Santana.

**From Tana Baby:**

**Hey, you can just pick me up from the house, because practice ended early and I really miss you.. *Blushing emoji***

I smiled at the text

**To Tana baby: **

**Okay, and awww, I miss you too.. You ready?**

I went downstairs to greet my mother and sister before heading out to my car.

**From Tana Baby:**

**Of course I am, by the time you get here I should be outside.. *Blushing emoji***

I laughed because I knew she was telling a story.. She's probably hoping in the shower now.

**Santana..**

I hopped in the shower really fast and washed and blow dried my hair. I put them into curls and put light make up on. I looked into my closet and got out a tight black dress, that showed off my curves perfectly and my cream colored Stilettos. I put my gold necklace on that had my zodiac sign on it. By the time I was finished I looked at my phone and saw that Brittany text me an hour ago.

**From Britt-Dawg**

**Outside ****Beautiful**

I smiled at how patient Brittany was.. I came downstairs and saw Brittany with a white rose and a black box, I looked her up and down biting my lip because Goooooood, was she stunning, even if she didn't wear a dress. She still looked beautiful..

"Hey you", I said kissing her softly

"Hey beautiful", She said smiling into the kiss

"Hello Brittany", Chris said behind me

Brittany broke the kiss and went over to Chris.

"Hey little dawg", Brittany said

"Wassup", Chris said doing a little handshake with Brittany

"Where's your dad", Brittany asked

"He's at the grocery store, he said you'd be picking up Santana, so I'm here for inspection", Chris said crossing his arms

"Okay, so what you wanna know", Brittany said sitting on the staircase

"What time you bringing her back, where you guys going, Is there going to be alcohol, Is there going to be boys, and Is she going to be safe", Chris asked

I was a little took back at what Chris said because, he hates me.. Right?

"9:30, that's a secret, no, maybe, and yes, she's always safe with me", Brittany said

She whispered into Chris ear and he smiled brightly..

"She'll love that place", He said clapping

"I know, and we got to keep a secret on the second thing I told you okay", Brittany said

"I will, I promise", Chris said linking pinkies with Brittany

"Now, that inspections over.. Can I take my date back", I said grabbing Brittany's hand

"Okay, I love you Tana", Chris said hugging her

"I love you too munchbutt", I said kissing his cheek

"I'll be back before you know it, be safe, lock the door until dad comes back", I said walking to the door

"Wait, can you take a picture for us bud", Brittany asked

"Yeah", Chris said

Brittany gave Chris her phone and walked up to me. She held up the black box and I nodded. She opened up the box and It had a necklace with a B on it. I looked at her confused and she held her hand up.

"You, Santana Lopez, are the most beautiful, smartest girl on this planet. I know I recently just met you, but I already feel this connection that I can't explain and I love it so much.. So, this is a Necklace that has my first initial on it, because you are mine and I am yours..", Brittany said staring into my eyes as she put the necklace around my neck

"I-I didn't have anything to give you", I said looking down

"It's okay, I got you, so that's all that matters", She said smiling

She got behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, I smiled at the camera and waited for the flash. After Chris was done taking like 10 pictures he gave Brittany her phone and we walked to her car.

"You look mighty stunning this evening", Brittany said opening my car door

"You look beautiful also", I said kissing her cheek before she shut the door

"So, you ready sexy", She said smiling

"You keep up with these cute names, I might just give something tonight", I winking in her direction

She hit the brakes and I burst out laughing.

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

I parked my car and got out to get Santana's side. I was taking her to this new Japanese restaurant that was outside of Lima. I stay outside of town a lot, so I pretty much know my way around.

"Your eyes still closed?", I asked Santana

She nodded and took my hand. I gave her slow kisses on her cheek and she giggled softly.

"Stop Britty", She said blushing madly

"Okay okay", I said and lightly pushed her into the door

"2 for Pierce", I said to the older lady behind the table

"Right this way, ", The older lady said

"Hey, can I open my eyes now?", Santana asked touching all over my face

"S-Sa.. I'm right here", I said through my laughs

"Now, you can open", I added

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly, showing those dimples I love so much, and clapped loudly. She through her arms around my neck and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, this is so nice baby", Santana said

I blushed and smiled wide at the nickname.

"Your welcome baby", I said

She blushed and gasped when I pulled her chair. She sat down and giggled when I put her napkin over her thigh, grabbing my wrist quickly as I was pulling back, she grabbed my finger and trailed it up her thigh slowly, smirking when she saw me gape my mouth. I was about to put my whole hand on her thigh, but the waiter came.

"Ready to order drinks", The waiter asked

"Huh, yeah.. Um, wait! No, I need to go over, the menu.. Not anywhere else", I said stuttering over my words a little

Santana smirked and talked to the waiter.

"Water and for you britt?", She asked looking at me

"Jesus", I said under my breath

She looked at with a raised eyebrow and I quickly changed my mind. "Water too, please"

The waiter scribble the lettering on the notepad and nodded. "Got your waters coming up ladies".

"Thanks", I said scooting my chair over to Santana

She smiled and caressed my face when I was close enough. She was biting her lip so sexily and leaned into me. I was about to connect out lips until she said lets play a game.

"A game?", I said again laughing

"Yeah, 20 questions", She said leaning back and locking her hands with mine

"Okay", I said

"Okay, what is your favorite color", Santana asked

"Black", I simply said "What is your favorite color"

"Yellow", Santana said

"I figured", I said "You wear a yellow ankle bracelet all the time" I added

She smiled and asked another question. "What's your favorite movie"

"Footloose", I said

"Really?", She asked

"Yeah, yours?", I asked smiling

"The Breakfast Club", She said blushing

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

So far we know pretty much everything about each other, either we answer it or it's from observation. I practically know her life story and she knows mine. Like, no one can get me off cloud 9 right now.. We haven't even ate our food.

"Okay, let's eat our food", Brittany said laughing

"Okay okay", I said chuckling a little

Brittany had the chicken calamari and I had a well done steak. The sauce she had was really good, so I ate most of her food.

"Gimmie another bite boo boo", Brittany aid smiling

I giggled and kissed her before I cut a slice of my steak and fed it to her.

"Thank you", She said smiling and chewing

**XxXx**

**Brittany..**

"San, we're here", I said rubbing her back

Santana was sleeping over my console in the weirdest position, I snapped a few picks before I unbuckled her. I got out the car and kissed her cheek before I picked her up bridal style. She held me close as I closed the door and walked up to her porch. I ringed the doorbell and waited for Chris to open up, but instead Mr. Lopez did.

"H-hi , I swear she's not drunk, she's just really sleepy", I rambled out

He laughed. "I know Brittany, just take her upstairs into her room"

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I looked for Santana's room and quickly found it because the door said "Santa Maria". I smiled because Maria is Santana's middle name and Santa Maria is a city in Cali. I opened the door and looked around the room. Her wallpaper was pink and white and her room was so spacious. I layed her down on her bed and carefully took her heels off. She moved around a bit and opened her eyes slowly.

"Brittany, I'm sorry I fell asleep", She said in her raspy voice

I breathed in and out because Santana's voice had that much of an affect on me.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'll hang out with you tomorrow", I said and was going to lave out the room until she grabbed me by my wrist. She pulled me down and kissed me softly. Santana's lips were so soft, they felt like clouds. She opened her legs so I could settle between us, but I shook my head and broke the kiss.

"I don't wanna rush this Santana", I rushed out before she got the wrong idea.

She looked into my eyes for a minute and smiled softly.

"I understand", She said playing with my hands

"I-I uh, thank you.. For this date.. No ones ever took me out on a nice one like that before.. Or ever", Santana said looking down

I lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad I'm your first then", I said smiling

"I'll call you in the morning", I added while kissing her forehead

"Okay, text me when you get home", She said pointing to me

I kissed her fingertip.

"I will", I said and got up and left out of Santana's room

"So.. How was the date", asked

"It was wonderful, I and Santana had a great time.. Thank you for the permission for asking your daughter out", I said smiling

See, some time this week, I asked Santana's father could I take her out.. We had this long talk about how he would kill me of I ever broke his girl heart, but then agreed to it.

"I'm glad she had fun.. Britt?", said and asked

"Sir?", I asked

"I really like you.. The first day you stepped into my office and I loved you when you drew that mural for our school. I really don't like that guy Sean either", He said scrunching his nose

I laughed."Sam, Mr. Lopez.. His name is Sam"

"I don't care, I never liked him. The first day Santana brought him home.. I knew Santana was gay before high school, we had a talk about it and she cried her eyes out for days because she thought I never loved her again, but that's the thing Brittany. I love her so much and that's my little girl.. I don't want anything to happen to her.. Nor, a broken heart. She means the world to me.. All my kids do. But I see the way she looks at you and I want you to take care of her.. For some reason I feel you and her will be married someday", Mr. Lopez said with every meaning word

"Sir, I promise you that I will care for Santana with all my heart. I will also love when the time is right.. And I promise I will never ever ever break her heart. I understands how much she means to you and I want to tell you she means the same to me too", I said looking into his eyes

Mr. Lopez pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Your a good kid Pierce", He said breaking the hug

I closed my eyes at the memory of me and my dad. "Your a damn good father Mr. Lopez", I said with every meaning

I was walking to the door until Mr. Lopez said something.

"I heard about the fight to Britt", He said and I could feel his smirk

I turned slowly and looked at him with a 'oh shit' face.

"Good hit you did", He said before turning and going deeper into the house

I smiled and closed the door behind me. I got into my car and drove home.

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

I wiped my tears and went into my room. I was going to go walk Brittany out and steal another kiss until I heard her and my dad talking. I didn't know Britt cared so much.. I didn't know my father cared so much for Britt. I plopped down on my bed and touched my necklace. I ran my fingers over the letter and smiled thinking of Brittany.

**From Britt-Dawg:**

**Home baby, talk to you in the morning.. I Care about you.**

I smiled because I remember when she just told my dad she'll love me when the time is right.. I knew she meant "I care about you" In a loving manner.

**To Britt-Dawg:**

**Okay baby, I care about you too *Kissing emoji***

I put my phone on the charger and turned over to my side to go into a peaceful slumber. Mmmmm, Brittany.

* * *

**Review! & Brittana4life asked if Sam was going to the school, well I improvised and just said he ****transferred.. But he will be going back to Heights in the later chapters. Toodles..**


	9. The Hang out

**Sorry guys, my other stories wouldn't upload because Fanfiction was down at the time and it wouldn't go up.. So, here's this chapter.**

* * *

**Brittany..**

Talk about waking super happy because I went on the most awesome date in my entire life yesterday, I was currently in my bathroom like a crazy person in a asylum..

"You, Brittany Pierce are one lucky girl", I said in the mirror and brushed my teeth afterwards

"Britt, can I borrow your floral print hat", Kendall asked coming into my room

"Uh, sure.. Where you going all dope?", I said washing my face

Kendall was wearing some jean material joggers I bought her last week, a sweater that said "No H8" and her red vans.

"Me and Chris are going out for Ice Cream", She said smiling

"Ohhhhh, who's taking you guys", I asked smiling

"Mom.. She's meeting one of her friends at the mall and asked if I wanted to go with her and she said I can invite him", Kendall said trying on the hat and looking into the mirror

"Well, if your trying to look dope.. Wear the red floral one, not the pink", I said giving her the red hat

She nodded and took the hat

"So, who's dropping Chris off", I asked going into my closet

"Tana", She said nonchalantly

I looked at her with wide eyes. "What?!".

"I said Tana", Kendall said leaving out my room

"What the fuck", I muttered. "What can I wear, Sweats?

I picked out some Nike sweatpants and a Nike hoodie. I shrugged as I looked into the mirror and put on my Nike beanie. I went downstairs and fixed me a fruit bowl and waited on Santana.

**Santana..**

"Chris get your ass, down her, RIGHT NOW!", I said yelling upstairs

I was finishing a bagel when Chris came running downstairs. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and his white Nike shoes. His hair was a bit rough.

"Brush you hair Mio", I said handing him a nearby brush

He took the brush and brushed the side, front and back of his hair.

"Better?", He asked smiling

"Better", I said smiling back

**XxXx**

We arrived at Brittany's house and walked to her porch to ring the doorbell. We waited for awhile until Kendall opened the door.

"Hey Ken", I said hugging her

"Hey, come in.. Brittany would kill me if I left you out here", Kendall said laughing

I giggled and walked inside the house.

"Hey Chris", Kendall said waving to Chris

"H-hey Kendall", Chris stuttered

I walked further into the house and looked around. Brittany family was really wealthy.. Or she was. She had freaking chandler for gods sake! While I have a huge ceiling tit..

I was knocked out of my daydream from my feet dangling from the ground.. I looked down and seen Brittany picking me up. God, I love this height difference.

"Hey baby", I said smiling and kissing her

"Hey boo", She said kissing me

"I missed you", She said putting me down

"I missed you", I said grazing our noses together

We were about to go for another kiss until her mom broke us up.

"Okay okay, rule number 1, no sex, rule number 2, stay 10 feet away from each other, and rule number 3.. Be safe", She giving Brittany a kiss and me a hug

"I'll be home later", She smiling and leaving out the house with Kendall and Chris

**XxXx**

**Santana..**

For the past hour me and Brittany have been talking non stop about this girl's butt at our school.

"Like, you can sit a cup on her ass", Brittany said laughing

I laughed along with her, but quickly pouted because Brittany's been looking at other girls ass.

"Ohh baby, I love your ass though", Brittany said trying to kiss me

I quickly turned my head, which was probably a bad and good idea, because as soon as I did Brittany kissed my neck, but the bad thing is that I may not stop her. She knew I wasn't going to stop her.. So she kept kissing my neck and goooood did it feel good.

"Mmmmm", Brittany moaned into my neck

She sat up slightly and got between my legs, still kissing my neck. I arched my back and moaned when she licked my spot. She was hovering over my core and I just wanted a little more friction, but in return I got much more. Brittany grinded down hard and slow into me. I couldn't take no more and started kissing her neck.. I didn't have control of this one, Brittany did. I know she wants to wait, but god! For how long?!

"Babyy", I moaned out and tried to push Brittany back by her shoulders

She kissed slowly sucked and kissed softly on my neck and pinned my arms to the bed gently. God, Brittany, if you weren't sex craved right now, I would so take you.

"Baby, I know you want to wait, so we should s-stooo..", I trailed off as Brittany grinded down again, achingly slowly.

"Ohhh fuck Britt", I moaned out loudly

She smirked in my neck and placed one last kiss on my neck. She pushed up a little and looked at me.

"You okay baby?", She asked me

I was so lost for words that I just nodded. Brittany got up and went to her TV and popped in a movie.

"What are we watching", I asked clearing my throat

She smiled and came back to the bed. She smiled at me and when I heard the theme music of The Breakfast Club, I hit her arm. My Britt knows my favorite movie.

"Sleep over tonight?", Brittany asked

"You want me too?", I asked smirking

Brittany nodded her head quickly and kissed my cheek slowly.

"Only if you behave yourself", I said pointing a finger at her

She held up both of her hands in surrender and nodded slowly. I smiled and got up to go to her closet. I picked out some sweats and a shirt that said '5SOS'. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Whaaat, I like one of their songs", She said shrugging

I chuckled and walked up to her bed slowly. She smiled up at me and opened her arms. I walked into them and layed my head down on her stomach. She had some pretty toned abs. They were like soft and hard pillows at the same time.

"You smell so good", I said as I snuggled deeper into her stomach

She chuckled and rubbed my back.

I honestly can not wait for Brittany when she gets ready, because god, I need her . So so baaaddd! Mentally and physically..

* * *

**Okay guys, sorry.. This a small chapter and all. I love you guys and sorry I been super late on my updates, but I'm back and yeeeahhhh! Review!**


End file.
